The Little Witch
"The Little Witch" is the eleventh episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on May 31, 2013. Overview Sofia meets a lonely young witch named Lucinda in the village who is hexing the village children. Sofia attempts to correct Lucinda's behaviour so she can be invited to a birthday party for Sofia's friend Jade. Plot Sofia, Ruby, and Jade are making preparations for Jade's birthday party when a witch, who's hiding in the bushes, begins hexing them. Sofia learns from Jade that the witch's name is Lucinda, and Lucinda goes on to hex Jade's garden, flower, and the decorations before leaving. Jade tells Sofia that Lucinda came to the village a few months after she went to live at the castle, and Ruby adds that she's always playing tricks on everyone. Because there are now bees flying around since the lanterns were turned into beehives, Sofia suggests the party be held indoors and, with that settled, the three girls go out into town to hand out the party invitations. Unfortunately, they run into Lucinda again and she starts hexing everyone. Sofia decides to go talk with her, despite her friends' fear that she will be hexed. Sofia stumbles upon Lucinda sitting alone on a staircase, looking sadly at one of the invitations and saying that she never gets invited to parties. When Sofia approaches her, she goes back to being snarky and when Sofia says it's not nice, Lucinda says that's the point. She then reveals that she doesn't have friends and claims to not want any, but Sofia correctly guesses that since she wants to be invited to Jade's party she does want friends. Lucinda threatens to hex her if she doesn't leave her alone, but Sofia stands her ground and shows no fear, even after Lucinda carries out her threat. Seeing she can't fool the Princess, Lucinda admits that Sofia is right and tells her that she can't help being mean since she comes from a long line of witches and all they do is hex others so they have a hard time getting along with regular people. Sofia tells her how she became a Princess overnight and how it took practice and a little help learning how to be a Princess. She offers to help Lucinda make friends and says the first step is to apologize to everyone but Lucinda struggles to say "I'm sorry." Ruby and Jade are still handing out invitations when Sofia and Lucinda come over. The two of them panic when they see Lucinda, but Sofia tells them it's okay. Lucinda manages to apologize to Jade, but Jade does not accept it. Sofia thinks Lucinda is being sincere, and as such, thinks Lucinda should be invited to the party. Jade absolutely refuses to do this. Jade believes Lucinda is planning a much meaner trick later on and angrily tells Lucinda that she'll never invite her. An angry Lucinda casts a hex that makes a rain cloud appear over her. Sofia scolds her and Lucinda makes the rain cloud go away and conjures a breeze that dries Jade off. Jade still refuses to invite Lucinda and tells Ruby she plans to build a witch trap to keep her from ruining her party. Lucinda tells Sofia she'll never make any friends and Sofia tells her it's just gonna take more than one apology. Lucinda decides to go back to being mean since it's easier for her and takes off on her broom, which Sofia grabs onto. Sofia slips off and Lucinda saves her by conjuring up a pillow for her to land on. A grateful Sofia suggests that Lucinda show the other kids that she's sorry by undoing all her hexes. The other kids run away when they see Lucinda until she and Sofia assure them she's there to undo all her hexes. Nobody believes her until she does undo the hexes. Ruby tells Lucinda that she'd invite her to Jade's party, but that it's up to Jade. Since the party isn't till later, Sofia tells her there's still time to patch things up with Jade. Lucinda thanks Sofia for helping her and convince her to ride to Jade's house on her broom. They arrive at Jade's house and Lucinda unhexes the garden. Meanwhile inside the house, Ruby and Jade are getting the house ready for the party when they hear laughter outside. When they see Lucinda, Jade immediately assumes that Lucinda came to ruin her party and sets a trap for her. However, Sofia comes in first and gets caught in the trap. The trap ruins the cake and all the decorations when it goes off. Jade blames Lucinda for this and yells at her to go away, causing Lucinda to run off in tears. Sofia tells Jade off and explains that Lucinda came to fix her garden. Jade, now feeling guilty and remorseful, goes after Lucinda. Upon finding her, she apologizes to her and invites her to the party. Now that amends have been made, Lucinda uses her magic to fix the party up better than ever and she makes lots of friends. Song *Good Little Witch Transcript The Little Witch Transcript Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Isabella Acres as Jade *Diamond White as Ruby *Merit Leighton as Lucinda Category:Episodes Category:Season One